Just Us
by Wildflower101204
Summary: This is how I see Katniss and Peeta in the world of Dauntless i hope you enjoy;)
1. Just Us.

Peeta's POV

I'm a dad, I'm a dad... I have a baby on the way... I feel really bad for leaving Katniss with the newbies working hard while she's carrying our baby, but man she is so beautiful while doing it... she's so perfect every crevice of her skin just seems so beautiful and she doesn't even know it even when I tell her every day. The baby is healthy and I'm so happy that he or she is, but Katniss' health well I don't know if she's taking care of herself maybe she should take a break from work, maybe we both should, maybe we should enjoy the last months of not having any kids because once this baby is born there will be no such thing as dates and me time... I want to give her my entire world and so much more. I haven't been able to have even just a simple conversation with Katniss because of work but I know she misses her family and I have something up my sleeve, just a little surprise that she'll absolutely love, a baby shower with her entire family and I need to start planning because this baby will be coming in around three months at the most. I love it here even though we just moved here I feel like I've adapted to the environment I honestly don't mind it and I kinda like the dress code though. Life here seems easy for Katniss too and I think she actually enjoys it. If I told Four that I was going on a maternity leave he'd understand he has a family of his own with his wife Tris I bet he'd let me leave for a while, maybe a few months, since this baby will be coming soon we probably need to decorate and make the baby room more like a baby room, right now it's just a dusty old room with nothing but a dusty floor,roof, and four walls, and not just that but I want to be there for Katniss while she's having the baby I am the dad after all and that is my job as a dad... Katniss is at home right now because she got the day off so maybe I could ask for the rest of the day off and surprise her,I just gotta ask Four he's in the computer room right now and I can just walk in and ask and maybe he'll say okay... I'm sweating bullets because I'm so nervous to ask but when I do he says " Yeah sure whatever, I was thinking of leaving early myself to surprise the kids and Tris, we have another little ankle biter on the way and hopefully it'll make her feel better if I come home a little early." You have no idea how amazing it felt that when I get home I'm going to go on a date with Katniss and tell her (some) of my plans (ya know because I'm planning a little baby shower) as I jump onto the train and get in I call Katniss' mom and sister and Cinna I tell the about the surprise aby shower and they love the idea so much they all scream into my ear, so

loud... I think I'm just as excited as they are though. I'm almost home I should try to order some baby stuff on Amazon right now...I'll get a crib, a changing table, a few stickers for the walls, bottles, diapers,and I'll order some paint from Walmart's online app and pick it up really quick... oh and one last thing... I think I'll set up an appointment for Katniss to see if the baby is a girl ( or boy I guess...)

ONE HOUR LATER...

Ok I'm done with all of the little hard I wanted to get done... I really am ready to get going home now...


	2. Then there were three

Peeta's POV

I'm a dad, I'm a dad... I have a baby on the way... I feel really bad for leaving Katniss with the newbies working hard while she's carrying our baby, but man she is so beautiful while doing it... she's so perfect every crevice of her skin just seems so beautiful and she doesn't even know it even when I tell her every day. The baby is healthy and I'm so happy that he or she is, but Katniss' health well I don't know if she's taking care of herself maybe she should take a break from work, maybe we both should, maybe we should enjoy the last months of not having any kids because once this baby is born there will be no such thing as dates and me time... I want to give her my entire world and so much more. I haven't been able to have even just a simple conversation with Katniss because of work but I know she misses her family and I have something up my sleeve, just a little surprise that she'll absolutely love, a baby shower with her entire family and I need to start planning because this baby will be coming in around three months at the most. I love it here even though we just moved here I feel like I've adapted to the environment I honestly don't mind it and I kinda like the dress code though. Life here seems easy for Katniss too and I think she actually enjoys it. If I told Four that I was going on a maternity leave he'd understand he has a family of his own with his wife Tris I bet he'd let me leave for a while, maybe a few months, since this baby will be coming soon we probably need to decorate and make the baby room more like a baby room, right now it's just a dusty old room with nothing but a dusty floor,roof, and four walls, and not just that but I want to be there for Katniss while she's having the baby I am the dad after all and that is my job as a dad... Katniss is at home right now because she got the day off so maybe I could ask for the rest of the day off and surprise her,I just gotta ask Four he's in the computer room right now and I can just walk in and ask and maybe he'll say okay... I'm sweating bullets because I'm so nervous to ask but when I do he says " Yeah sure whatever, I was thinking of leaving early myself to surprise the kids and Tris, we have another little ankle biter on the way and hopefully it'll make her feel better if I come home a little early." You have no idea how amazing it felt that when I get home I'm going to go on a date with Katniss and tell her (some) of my plans (ya know because I'm planning a little baby shower) as I jump onto the train and get in I call Katniss' mom and sister and Cinna I tell the about the surprise aby shower and they love the idea so much they all scream into my ear, so

loud... I think I'm just as excited as they are though. I'm almost home I should try to order some baby stuff on Amazon right now...I'll get a crib, a changing table, a few stickers for the walls, bottles, diapers,and I'll order some paint from Walmart's online app and pick it up really quick... oh and one last thing... I think I'll set up an appointment for Katniss to see if the baby is a girl ( or boy I guess...)

ONE HOUR LATER...

Ok I'm done with all of the little hard I wanted to get done... I really am ready to get going home now...


End file.
